


Now I know what love means

by isafil



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fantasizing, Fantasy Sex, M/M, Sexual Fantasy, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 04:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20091541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isafil/pseuds/isafil
Summary: Mycroft, alone in his office, lets himself fantasize about Greg. It's very hot.





	Now I know what love means

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Janyss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janyss/gifts).

> Original text in french; translated by Deepl. Sorry, if it's weird. Blame the computer, not me :-))

Lying on the leather sofa in his office, Mycroft closed his eyes and let his mind wander. The secret files had quickly given way to a charming smile, and a questioning but so frank brown look that Mycroft had almost been hurt. The memory of that press conference where he sat next to Gregory Lestrade became the epitome of a story that would not happen, but that, as a result, became the door to all possibilities. There, lying in the safe darkness of his lonely office, he could let himself go to dreams of embraces that he knew would never exist.

_We laughed so much when that awful guy finally broke his face in front of us. You looked at me with your finger on your lips - Shh, My- but you couldn't hold on and you burst out laughing. And then we came in, hand in hand. You're so confident. So open. For the first time, I'm not afraid of being looked at. Now, in the room of our apartment, I stand with my back to the wall, my legs spread and, from behind, I hug you and put my lips on your neck that is open to me. I hold you all against me; your body surrenders fully. You keep calling me, - My, My, My, My. My fingers play with your suddenly very hard nipples, gently scratch your flat stomach, find the desired warmth lower. And while my mouth touches the lobe of your ear, and my sex rises in search of an even closer contact, I caress you, not surreptitiously, but by taking you with full hands; I want you to abandon yourself under my touch; my precise fingers will look for the most sensitive place and then, I go faster and faster because I feel against my heart, your back which becomes hot and humid and sweaty under the desire that grows. I can't help but bite your neck, leave a trace, moan in unison; I feel that you give yourself without restriction; you arch your back and then I slip into where I've always wanted to go, into that burning and narrow intimacy that closes even tighter around me and, while my stomach, in a fast comeback, meets the small of your back, with one hand, I hold one of your hips and force you to stay still while, with the other, I caress the slit of your sex and thus bring you to the extreme edge of pleasure; my hand then withdraws and I grasp the other hip and while I give one last jolt to the deepest, and my mouth wraps your ear and I pin you against me, I feel you becoming completely rigid; the pleasure grabs us, invading everything, erases everything that is not us both. We are now lying on our bed. A pale sun shines in the room. You're asleep. You get a little agitated in your sleep. I got you. I rock you. I keep repeating your name between two kisses on your shoulder. Now I know what it means to love._


End file.
